


Hooooooooooooowl I could cuddle you.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid AU in which /all/ the Creatures (minus Joe, Artist Joe & Spencer... Sorry, guys) are dating. Like all of them, all together.</p><p>Anyway, this piece is of them being domestic fucks and cuddling on the couch :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooooooooooooowl I could cuddle you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I named it what I did, by the way. Nobody (not one of them) is a wolf hybrid... well, shit.
> 
> Also CRTClusterfuck is now my /official/ ship name for these losers. :')
> 
> Prompt me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com for more stuff like this.

Aleks’ head lolled back. He was purring. His tail was idly flicking back and forth. Aleks was in heaven, He butted up into James’ hand as the monkey hybrid groomed him. James laughed and purposefully ruffled the hair between Aleks’ cat ears. Aleks meowed quietly and turned into James’ hand. His purr grew impossibly louder as James’ finger gently rubbed the tips of his ears.

“Stop being a tease.” Aleks grumbled when James’ fingers left his ears. The monkey picked a piece of fluff from Aleks’ hair.

“This isn’t a pampering session, I’m just making sure you look good.” James reminded him. Aleks breathed heavily through his nose. He tried to guide James’ hands to where he wanted them but James was having none of it. The monkey had agreed to groom him and that was all. Aleks had already cheekily nestled himself into his boyfriend’s lap.

 

 

James was sitting on the couch. His back was pressed against the armrest. His legs bracketed Aleks’ as they stretched across the rest of the couch. James scoffed as Aleks gave up on holding himself up. He fell against James’ chest and turned his head. Aleks buried his nose into James’ shoulder. James could feel his purrs vibrating against him.

“Please,” Aleks whispered into James’ shoulder, “fuck grooming, just pet me.” Aleks begged. James had always found it hard to say no to Aleks. Especially when his pretty little kitty was a purring, affectionate mess. James wasn’t about to give up this rare occasion because Aleks’ mussed up hair had been bothering him all morning. James just wanted to groom and care for him, an itching instinct from his animal side. He’d settle for just cuddling with his boyfriend.

 

 

So James relented, threading his fingers through Aleks’ fine hair and rubbing gentle circles into his scalp. Aleks meowed cutely and allowed himself to fully stretch out. His eyes fluttered closed. James entwined their tails to comfort him further. The room was still and quiet. It was a rare treat. The house was never this quiet for so long – especially because so many unique, crazy hybrids lived there. All James could hear was Aleks’ purring and his own breathing. Occasionally there was a small, barely audible scratching sound. It came from James’ fingers in Aleks’ hair and the gentle brush of their tails as they fidgeted. Even James’ eyelids had started to feel heavy. Aleks’ hair was surprisingly soft and it caressed his fingers oh so pleasantly. James let his head drop to the back of the couch so that he could rest too. His eyes shut and he was ready to sleep as well.

 

 

“Aw, that’s cute.” Seamus commented as he entered the room. James lifted his head to glare at him. Seamus had the decency to gently pick up Aleks’ legs by the ankles before he chose to sit down. Aleks did not stir as Seamus let his legs drop onto his own lap. The red panda hybrid winced as his tail got caught between his thighs and Aleks’ ankles. He pulled it free and reached for the remote.

“Don’t.” James warned. Seamus looked at James in despair.

“What? I’ve got a show to watch!” Seamus huffed. James pleaded with sad eyes. Seamus groaned.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Seamus groaned. He’d had it all planned, it would be a great chance to catch up and prepare for the next season. James reached past Aleks with his free hand and pat the space beside his legs. He’d tucked them under each other to cradle Aleks’ body and to make more room. Seamus sighed.

 

 

James beamed as Seamus shuffled closer. The red panda hybrid let himself curl up against Aleks’ side. James reached across and delicately brushed Seamus’ tail. Seamus jumped at the contact but relaxed when he saw what it was. James chuckled quietly at his reaction.

“See? Isn’t this nice? We could all use some cuddling.” James hummed.

“Yeah, it is.” Seamus confessed. James started to withdraw his hand and Seamus pinned it back into place, “don’t stop!” Seamus complained. James laughed and started to brush the tail again.

“I feel used.” James pouted. He went ignored by both Seamus and Aleks. For one, Aleks was fast asleep and dead to the world. If James faltered in petting him his little nose scrunched up and Aleks would nuzzle closer to James’ neck. It was just too adorable. Seamus was almost asleep with his boyfriend. He didn’t want to talk at that time.

 

 

The quiet had almost returned again when Jordan thought to come into the living room. The duck hybrid waddled in. His cheeks were bulging with food and he held a bag of chips. James winced as Jordan shoved his hand inside of them. The bag crinkled so loudly. Aleks’ ears twitched. Seamus frowned. James sighed as Jordan disregarded all three of his boyfriends on the couch. He sat down upon Aleks’ legs without realising. James almost jumped out of his skin when Aleks awoke with a start. The cat hybrid hissed loudly in James’ ear. Jordan leapt from his seat and stared at Aleks in awe. Aleks was grumpy when he woke up but he looked livid. His tail had fluffed up. Seamus stared with wide eyes at both Jordan and Aleks.

“Jordan, you dickhead – my legs were there!” Aleks yelled. James attempted to soothe him back down by continuing to pet him.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see them!” Jordan quacked indignantly. Aleks glared in his direction. He settled back down against James’ chest but his fingers were digging dangerously into James’ shirt.

“Jordan why don’t you just go away? You weren’t invited to this cuddle session.” Seamus complained. He tugged on James’ hand so he remembered to stroke his tail.

“What? That’s not fair.” Jordan pouted. James shrugged sympathetically.

“I don’t have enough hands to pet your tail too.” James explained.

“That’s okay, I can pet you!” Jordan said excitedly. He just didn’t want to be left out. James was about to protest but Jordan shimmied up behind him on the sofa. Jordan gently massaged James’ ears. He knew from experience that they were sensitive.

 

 

“Jordan,” James tried to sound threatening. That was hard to do when your boyfriend was massaging your ears. He tried to resist the nice feeling before finally giving in. Jordan smirked as James leant into his hands.

“See? It’s not so bad.” Jordan hummed. James ignored him. Though his knees hurt, and he’d lost his chips, even Jordan was enjoying himself. The house finally fell quiet again. Jordan wondered where Nick and Ze had got to, the bull and owl had said they’d be home mid-afternoon. Jordan knew that Dan and Eddie had slipped out just before he got his chips. He kind of wished that they were here because Jordan needed someone to give him a bit of a cuddle as well. Jordan’s animal side wasn’t as sensitive as the others. He didn’t have special spots behind his ears or a tail that stood on end when even gently touched. His tail just swung uselessly side to side. Jordan did quack in an embarrassing manner when he was surprised or tickled.

 

 

Unbeknownst to Jordan, that quack was about to rear its ugly head. He’d forgotten that Kevin had come home. Dex had also returned from a trip back to England. The weasel hybrid and the tom cat hybrid had seen the small cuddling session happening in the living room. Together they’d plotted and scheme in the nearby hallway. Jordan was just beginning to get a little sleepy himself when fingers dug into his sides. Jordan quacked out a laugh while Dex and Kevin relentlessly attacked him. The noise woke Aleks, yet again, and James and Seamus jumped as well.

“Jordan!” Aleks whined, blaming his duck boyfriend immediately.

“It wasn’t,” Jordan gasped between giggles, “it wasn’t my fault!” He protested. Kevin and Dex were laughing themselves. They never relented. Jordan was swinging between giggles and quacks. James started to laugh along with his boyfriends at the embarrassing noises.

 

 

Even Aleks and Seamus, who were often the most disgruntled when unwillingly waken up, had to laugh with them.

“You’re such a dork.” Seamus teased. Dex and Kevin finally stopped, mainly because they were tired, and collapsed beside Jordan on the floor. Jordan pouted at the teasing.

“I can’t help it!” Jordan complained. James pinched his cheeks.

“We know; we think it’s just too cute.” James cooed. Aleks was rubbing his eyes and nodding in agreement. Seamus stretched from underneath Aleks’ legs and wriggled to get comfortable again.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I was having a really good nap. Can we go back to snuggling again?” Seamus asked hopefully. He just wanted something to fiddle with his tail again.

“I’m down for that.” Aleks said as he already started to settle down. Aleks butted into James’ hand once more to get the ball rolling.

 

 

Jordan settled down to lay on the ground. There was no room on the sofa for him, Dex and Kevin. Dex wriggled his way down with Jordan so that he was spooning him. The weasel hated to sleep alone and slept better when he had someone to hold. It was usually Kevin or Ze (whoever was closer) but Jordan was just as good. Kevin liked to be snuggled, much like Aleks. It was always on his own terms though (again, much like Aleks. They liked to snuggle together a lot too). So Jordan was quite surprised when Kevin practically shoved himself into his arms. Jordan could hear the combined purring of Kevin and Aleks and wondered if there was ever a sweeter sound. Jordan was a little bummed that not everyone was there but really, he couldn’t think of a more perfect afternoon. In the end, James never quite got to groom Aleks but that was okay – the monkey hybrid had plenty of other opportunities. For now, everyone was just quite content to be pampered and snuggled.


End file.
